Love is found everywhere
by XxSacredDreamsxX
Summary: He tried to kill himself. She stopped him. They were supposed to hate eachother. That is slowly changing. HG/DM romance. This is my first fic, so no flames!


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, -sniff sniff- they are all property of JK Rowling. [Lucky gal gets My Drakie.] But I do own this plot!  
  
A/N- Do not yell at me or send bad reviews, because when I started this fic, I did not finish reading the 5th Harry Potter book, and my fic will be along the lines of the first four HP books. This is my first fic, so no flames! --Nat  
  
*Chapter 1- Suicides and unexpected meetings*  
  
Draco Malfoy walked swiftly up the Slytherin stairs that led to the boys' dormitories. His hair, for once, was not slicked back perfectly, so a couple of loose silvery-blonde hairs fell into his cool, gray eyes. The dorm door creaked when he opened it. Thank god, no one was there. Draco's cronies, who were usually stationed behind him, weren't there either. They were probably stuffing their faces with food in the kitchens. Useless lugs.  
  
He walked over to his trunk, took out his wand, and muttered an unlocking spell. He rummaged through his trunk, throwing various items around the room in the process. Finally, he pulled something out and ran his hand across the smooth, gleaming surface of a dagger. To Draco's misfortune, he heard the dreadful shrill of Pansy Parkinson calling out his name at the top of her lungs. "Draco, Draco, my darling! Where are you?!?"  
  
He groaned. He placed the dagger back into his trunk, covering it carefully with some old robes so no one would see it; promising himself that he would do it later, he went to go find Pansy. "Wherever have you been my little Drakie?" Pansy asked, as he approached her.  
  
"No where." He replied, pulling back some stray pieces of hair. "I think I'm going to head down to the Great Hall for some dinner." He didn't wait for Pansy to answer him back; he just left her standing there dumbfounded.  
  
Around 12 A.M., Draco lay on his bed, listening to Crabbe and Goyle snore, when he believed that the rest of his fellow roommates were indeed, fast asleep, he crept out of his bed, found the dagger, and snuck out of the dorm. Draco headed toward the Astronomy tower, going quickly, glad that no other students, or Filch, were lurking about. When he got to the Astronomy tower and walked in, he gazed upon the beautiful ceiling, which was enchanted like the one in the Great Hall, reflecting the twinkling stars, reluctantly he took out his dagger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, safely wrapped under Harry's invisibility cloak, walked happily to the Astronomy Tower, as tonight was a good night for star- gazing. When she opened the door, she was shocked at what she saw. Draco was standing in the middle of the tower, holding a gleaming dagger to his throat. She let the cloak fall to the floor. "Malfoy! What in the name of Merlin do you think your doing?" Hermione yelled at him. You could tell there was a little bit of a worried tone to her voice. Draco glared at Hermione furiously. Why should she care if he killed himself or not?  
  
"Why should you care, you filthy mudblood? You've had your life handed to you on a silver platter."  
Her eyes narrowed. "Like yours hasn't been handed to you on a gold platter, Malfoy?" Draco thought for a moment, not quite sure how to answer her back. After minutes of pondering he came to a conclusion, "I may have gotten my way a few times but at least you don't have your life blue- printed before your eyes."  
  
"A few?" She replied, sarcastically.  
  
"My point, Granger, is that I already know who I'm going to marry, where I'm going to live, and what I'm going to with the rest of my life." It took a moment for it to sink in Hermione's mind that maybe Draco didn't have the perfect life he was always bragging about. She was lost for words. "But Malfoy, you don't have to listen to everything your father tells you. You can live the life you want to." That was what she finally came up with after a few silent moments, but Draco made her regret saying it a few moments later, for he had an answer for it. He glared at her with utter disgust.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be clever, Granger? Goes to show you aren't all brains after all. It isn't as easy as you make it sound; my father is more powerful than you make him out to be." Draco didn't mention that his father was also one of the Dark Lord's important deatheaters, and he was being forced to follow in his fathers footsteps. Hermione didn't answer him back, but just stood a couple feet away from him, eyes narrowed. Draco sneered back at her, still holding the dagger, when Hermione asked, "Would you please put away that dagger and come to your damn senses?"  
  
He glanced down at the dagger, remembering he was still grasping it tight, and put it away. "Fine, Granger." With that, Draco strode past her without another word, and left the Astronomy tower.  
  
"Stupid git." she muttered under her breath. With her thoughts of star- gazing now ruined, she picked up Harry's invisibility cloak and walked off toward the Gryffindor house. When she finally reached her dormitory, she lay on her bed, silently remembering the events that had just happened. 'Did Malfoy open up to me? He always seemed to make his life all fine and dandy, and now he says he hates it. And he was going to end his life! Come to think of it, why did I stop him?' She thought, but before she could think anymore of it, she had fallen asleep. 


End file.
